Against All Odds
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I literaly fell asleep and when I woke up this was on Re-Play in my head and I knew I just had to upload this!**

**You are all free too tell me that I suck in this, becasue I've never done anything like this**

**Excuse all my gramar mistakes, I wrote this as fast as I could.**

**Discraimer: I own Nothing!**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.**

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up with an awful head ache and a wand to her throat. Her eyes widened. "Draco what are you duing?!" she yelled as her hand felt around for her wand.

"Shut up Granger!" he spat. _My father is listening in to everything we do and say from the other room. _He thought to her, seeing as he had been able to cast a mind link spell before entering the room.

Hermione blinked and nodded. Grabbing her wand and then his arm she quickly apparated them to one of her favorite places in all of the muggle London.

"What did he want?" she asked once they had gotten there.

Draco sighed and handed her a robe so she sould cover herself up from the cold winter London weather. "I assume he has finally caught on to us." he informed.

Her eyes softened as she put on the robe with a heartbroken exprecion on her face.

Noticing this Draco stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find a way out of this, I promise. I cannot afford to loose you, I finally got you." he whispered into her hair.

"It's just that... Why must my blood status mean so much to him.. why can't he over look it like you?" she mumbled into his chest.

As the two talked, they were un-aware of the white haired black robed figure approching them silently, feet not making a sound as they crunshed soft leaves and small branches and twigs beneath them. His wand raised an aimed. "Facere ut dico." He spoke and the spell hit its target full force. An evident smirk on the figure's face. "Brake her heart and then kill her." he spoke into his wand.

"Draco? Draco, love are you alright?" Hermione shook his shoulder gently upon noticing that he had apperantly frozen on his spot.

Shaking his head as he tried to clear the hazzy mess it had become he slightly pushed her off of him, causing her to frown but understand. She would have done the same thing, besides it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the contact.

"I can't be seen with you anymore, nor do I want to be anywhere near you." he said after a long moment of silence betweent the two.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, Why are you saying this?" she questioned calmly as she looked around, perhaps his father or someone from his family was around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Becasue It's True." Draco spoke, clearer now. "I can't risk my family's position in the Wizarding World for some filthy little Mud-Blood." he spat with so mush venom in his tone that Hermione litteraly flinched at his words, hurt.

"But Draco-" she tried to speak to him but he cut her off by pointing his wand at her again. Tears making their way to her eyes.

"Shut up!" he ordered, and Hermione had come to learn that when Draco was upset it was best not to contradict him.

"Now, I want you to turn around and leave me. For good this time." he commanded, again all Hermione could do was obey.

Something in the way in which he had spoken reminded her of why they hadn't made their relationship public and kept it under the water. They didn't belong together. Their love was like water and oil.

While she was happy and cheerful, with everything and everone loving her. He had been down and somewhat misserable, with nothing but hardship after hardship. Their love was fatal and not ment to be. They came from tow compleatly differnt worlds, though both were apperantly in the same realm, worlds the other could not comprehend.

So with tears streeming down her face she turned around and began to walk away.

"Hermoine... R-run!" Draco called in a desperate attempt to warn her.

She turned around dumb struck and then her eyes widened, his wand was aimed staight at her. Without a seconf thought she did as he pleaded and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"_Avada Kadabra!" _ He cast the encantasion and Hermione in a desprete atempt to save herself pulled out her wand and yelled the only encantation she knew could work properly againts that spell.

"_E__xpelliarmus!" _ Now she had never before cast that spell as a counter attack, so when the two spells colieded with eachother just inches from her face she was flung foward into the air and awaints a wall.

The impact causing he to make the snow that was stuck on the wall to cascade over her small frame, and since she hit her head pretty hard againts both the wall and the cold concrete floor she was knocked out cold.

After a long moment Draco was released from his father's control and emidietly he set off on a run to find Hermione hopping to find her alrigth... and Alive.

He dug for her with his hands when he reached the spot where he had scene her fall. Finally after what seemed hours, though in reality it was just a few short minutes, he found her.

Silent tears spilled from his eyes as he cradled her cold and limb form to his chest, rocking her slowly to and fro. "Please be alive... Please be alright... Please forgive me..." he chanted.

Lucios Malfoy stepped into the picture then, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her be, she isn't worth it." he assured, trying hard not to sound proud of his work.

Draco's head snapped up and shot daggers into his father's eyes with his own. "What you did is unforgivable and uncalled for." he spat as he briskly pushed his father's hand off.

Lucios frowned and took out his wand. "I just wish It hand't come to this." he said with a sigh. "_Obliviate" _ He chanted and right before Draco was completely out of the charm's haze he knocked him out and carried him off, He would need to make sure to erase plenty more memories from his head and it needed to be done elsewhere.

* * *

**Okay! So here you have it! Chapter one of this fic! **

**i swear I have no Idea if I should continue it, so I'm going to go ahead and let you guys deside on that!**

**Did you hate it? Did you love it? Do you want a cookie? Would you like to give a kiss and a hug to the wonderfull and amazing J.K Rowling? -(Who if you were yet to become aware of this tends to _acctually Read _Fanfictions on Harry Potter! So in case she just so happens to come accros mine and reads it I LOVE YOU!)- **

**Now if your answer was yes to any of the above, go ahead and click on that little blue button after you put a few words on the little box. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear gosh! I didn't know the effect this would have! I honestly thought that I sucked at this Fandom, Seeing as i had never dared to write anything in relevance to it. But over all I'm very glad to know that you guys liked it.**

**I would like to give a shout out to my first Reviewer: **

**HPFangirling Because of her I have desited to continue with this story XD.**

**And to th most Awsomemest person I have ever met I shout out to you too my friend Eye of Saturn, I am so glad to know taht I have made you change your perseption of things and that now you will most likely be as obsesed with this pairing as much as I am. XD **

**Also I would like to thank whose of you who favorited and followed the first chapter. Even if you didn't review it meant a lot.**

**Also I am glad to anounce that since I no longer have to write this in a rush I can acctually tacke my time with it an be more detailed, mush for your (and my) enjoyment!**

**So now Without further adue here's chapter 2!**

**Discraimer: If i owned Harry Potter... *drools*... okay... no. But If I did... Ron would have ended up with Lavender Brown, Ginny and Harry would have gotten together from the first time they met and Draco would be hermione's Bitch... or maybe the other way around.**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.**

* * *

Hermione woke up in what seemed a whole other world. Her head was throbing, which wasn't helping wiht the head ache she had woken up with the first time, and just to add to it all her back was also sore as well. "The Bloody-Hell just happened?" she groaned as she got back to her feet slowly and grabed her wand from the ground.

As she did so slowly the memories of what had happened only a few hours ago flooded back into her mind. Her face fell instantly, she couldn't move, much less speak. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the tears that were threatning to come out spill.

She walked, in no perticular direction but she walked. She just couldn't belive that this had actually just happened. Well she could, it's just that she was hopping it would never happen.

After hours upon hours of walking aimlessly around the empty London City streets Hermione finaly made it to her appartment. Only one thing.

Her apartment was compleatly empty. Her furnichure was gone, her clothes, pictures you name it, it wasn't there anymore. This causing her to panic.

Quickly she took out her wand and began chanting a viaarity of spells so recuperate some of the personal, not to mention special and important, belongings.

Now something didn't feel right and she had every intentnion of figuring out why that was. So she took out her cellphone and called the only person she thought could help in this type of situation.

After all, to solve an (apperantly) insane situation, you needed an insane person to do it.

"Hello?" a husky yet childish voice spoke from the reciver.

"Yes Hello, Uhm, Neville is Luna there with you? I really need to speak to her." Hermione said as she sat down indian stile on the carpeted floor of her appartment.

"No, Sorry 'mione, but she did tell me to leave you a message before she left the house this morning." he said

Hermione rose a brow. "A message, For me? What's it say?" asked.

"She said to tell you that the gnomes told her that you need to get him back, the same way you got him in th first place. What ever that means. You know I still can't figure out how it is that she-" Neville kept going, but Hermione wasn't listening.

Currently her brain was trying hard to prossed the small yet huge amount off information Luna had provided her with.

"Hermione, Are you still there?" Neville asked snapping Her back into the real world. She shook her head quickly, trying to clear it out, and cleared her thoat softly before speakiing again. "Yeah, sorry i just got distracted." she admited. In responce all Neville said was an alrigth. "Listen Neville i Have to go, I need to do something." she said quickly before hanging up.

She quickly got to work on formulating a plan of acction, and finally after long hours of plotting she kew what she needed to do.

Hermione Granger was going to make Draco Malfoy Fall back in love with her, no matter what. Because apperantly, comeonoe had wanted to get rid of her and part her from Draco. And to do so obviusly they needed to whipe her existance from his memories so no loose ends were left unfixed.

Quickly gettign to her feet she went straight to work, but first things first she needed to change her look. WAnd in hand she murmured the encatacion taped it on her hair, the top of her head, eyes, lipps nad then let the magid do the rest.

Instantly her short messy curls, grew longer nad cleaned themselves up in the sence that they grew thiker and more managable, and the Bronce tone of her hair was also gone and was quickly replaced by blonde. Her smothering chocolate brown eyes changed too, now they were now Hazle, and her plump lips reddened up, her skin paleing up slightly in the prosses

After all the changes had been made she took one look in th mirror and almost gasped. If she didn't know anybetter she would have thought that she would have belonged in the slytherin house from th start if she had looked like that and there would be no dening it.

But it pained her too look so different. Draco had once told her that she was beautiful the way she was when she had tried to dye her hair a differnt color, and again when she would put on make up, or contacts for that matter. But she was till herself though so it shouldn' matter right?

Taking a deep breath she took out all of her important documentation and made a copy of them then changed the name on all of them, her birth certificet was the hardest though, seeng as she had to change it from a muggle hospital one to one from St. Mungos. But she managed to get herself one non the less.

A lot of arrangements needeed to be done before she coould get her plan into motion but there were other things she needed to do right now. Like get herself another apartment and... well a whole lot of other stuff that she would need. Including a secret visit to her old friends down at the Ministry and the Daily Prophet.

But she needed to hurry, because in ehr head all she could think of was that every minute that she waisted ploting was a minute in which Draco could nor be next to her.

* * *

**Okay! So here you have it! Chapter Two of this fic! I jst couldn't help myself and so I wrote this thing just for you guys! But... ****I need to be honest with you guys, You don't decerve to be lied to...**

**I litterally wrote everything from word one to the end under the influence of a very stong bottle of Vodka, So I litteraly have no idea of what I was duing, I guess I just let my hands go on auto pilot.**

**Now go ahead and click on that little blue button after you put a few words on the little box, and if you would be as kind enough as to drop by a few tylenols I'd really appreciate it. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay So I was really impressed withe the way you guys are responding to my (Somewhat Crappy-ish) work. Now while I know that I'm not the world's gratest author like our beloved J.K. Rowling, I'm glad to say that you guys make me feel like I am. Even if you don't review, just the simple fact that you take the time to read, favorite and/or follow my work, is enough to make my day.**

**... wow that sounded really sappy even to me... but I'm not going to erase it because it's true and I want you guys to know how it makes me feel...**

**So now, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Eye Of Saturn: LOL, I know, I'm just that awsome and just for you somemore of that might just come your way later on. Just don't die on me!**

**Guest: Thanks I appreciate it, and don't worry I'll try to be as detailed as posible from now on.**

**HPFangirling: I know I did too XD I just got tired of always seeing the same thing on them, so I put some of my own Crayolisous awsomeness (that's what we call it). And Yes the alchohol helps, till I wake up th next mornig XD!**

**Disclaimer: I own a brand new Ford Fusion (the 2013 model), but unfortunetly I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. But belive me when I say that if I did own it... the rating would have been... XR (Extreamly Ristricted) XD**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.**

* * *

She walked down the clattered London streets with such grace and agression at the same time, that it caused a few men to acctually stop and admire the beautiful.. no wait.. the gourgeous Blonde.

And Draco Malfoy was no exeption. You see he had always gotten what he wanted. His family had the necesary money and enough power for that. So when he had first spotted her at a coffee shop he passed by everyday demanding the clerk give her her free beverage, seeing as it had been already ten minutes since she placed her order and clearly a sign said that it was nine minutes or free, he knew he had to have her.

He had waited, yes he waited, for her to go to her seat before he made his move. He bought himself a large granola cookie, surpriced at the taste and made his way to her.

"I'm a muggle." she had said without looking up from the book she had been reading.

And sencing a challenge Draco smirked. "If you were a muggle, then you wouldn't know what a muggle even is." he said in her ear, using that seductuve husky voice of his, causing a small shiver to creep down her spine, one she had to disimulate.

She finally lookied up at him taking a quick glance at him and then going back to her book with a smirk on her face. "Fine then, I'm a squib." she said. _Yes Malfoy, that's it, take the bait. _ Hermione thought. She knew just how much Draco loved his challenges, after all, wasn't that how she had counquered his heart?

"If you're a squib, then why do you have a wand on you?" he questioned.

At this Hermione sighed. "Fine, you cought me." she said cloosing her book and standing up. "I'm just not interested." she purred in his ear before leving him.

And so the chase had begun. Everyday he would wait for her at that same coffe place, and everyday she would regect him. In different ways, always surpricing him. But she would always leave him with a simple 'See you tomorrow' and to Draco that was enough.

But on Hermione's perspective, she had been playing hard to get for a bit too long. And she knew very well that as perservierent as Draco might be, he was bound to give up sooner or later.

So on the ten week mark she let him make a compleat move.

He had approched her, just like any other day holding a cup of coffe in one hand while the other rested in his pants pocket, and she dind't roll her eyes at him purr a 'smart comment' in his ear and walk out with the coffee in hand. No she stayed on her stool, without her cup and book, and waited for him to approach her.

"So I was... Hm...how odd." Draco said, now standing next to her.

Hermione now cocked her head up to meet his, somewhat amused and puzzed, expression. "What?"

Draco smirked. "You dind't cut me off." he anounced.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, I jsut decited to let you speak for once, is that so bad?" she challenged.

Draco shook his head and without asking he sat on the stool taht was set in front of her and pushed the cup of coffee towards her, he still had yet to figure out how she could enjoy such foul tasting liquid. "What's your name woman?" he asked cutting straight to the point.

Hermione took a small sip from her drink before answering. "Eveangeline Twinstar." she said simply, using the new name she had created for herself.

"Who are your perents, and what do they do?" he continued.

Hermione frowned. "I do not speak of them, they are a disgrace to witches and wizards everywhere." she said curtly.

This cought his interest. "Oh really, and why is that?" he inquired.

Hermione looked at him straight in the eye. "They are no better, and far more discusting than any muggle I have ever met. They diserve to rot in Askaban for all I care."

Senceing that this might not be the sort of conversation he would want to have with this woman, Draco let it drop. "So where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts." she shrugged taking a nother sip. "And before you ask, Slytherin Household, you didn't see me becaue people like you don't talk to the people like me. And a question better not follow my last remark." she said.

"None will me made." Draco assured.

They spent a few shourt hours talking after that, leaving the coffe shop and then walking around town for a while before Draco made a coment about the time and deciting to be a gentgerm, that's what she said, for once he offered to take her home.

"Thank you, but I think I sh-" she was cut off.

"Draco, I thought I told you not to... Who is this?" Lucius Marlfoy questioned as he neared the pair, his eyes instantly falling on the girl talking to his son.

* * *

**DUNDUN-DUN-DUN! XD There you may now feel free to hate me all you want, but I thought. 'EH, why not, I'm going ot give my readers a clify.' XD So here you have it.**

**So there you have it the third chapter for Against all Odds... AAD for short.**

**Now I have a question for you all, this would mainly be to proove to some that people ignore all Author's Notes no execptions.**

**How the hell did I get insipered to Write this fic, and in what state did I write my previuse chapter? Huh huh?! I thought so you don't know.**

**Now just drop your hate or your love in teh littlte box bellow and click that little Blue button that says "Review'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay So I know that it took me like forever to get this chapter uploaded. But if you wish to blame someone.. go ahead and blame HPFangirling. It took her _sooo damn long _ to review that she acctaully delaid this chapter. Now I don't want you to go and give her hate, if you do that I will become upset and I will send a Manticore after you and have him staple you to the wall... okay tha might be bad... Okay so I'll do something really bad! **

**So now, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Eye Of Saturn: I know, I just see her that way! And my friend I love you, I just wish you would't die on us so often. The Forums Need your awsomeness to survive! They need their supreme overlord Saturn and their Supreem Overlordess Crayo To succed! Come on ET stop Phoning home and get back to that computer!**

**HPFangirling: You my friend better make good on your promise. Or else this Story will suffer the consequences of your non-reviews... JK... well no.. not really I was seruse. No review no chapter for you missy!**

**moonlight heartlightingstars: I really appresiate it. But I already found one. But i do hope you continue to enjoy reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I have the power to make a grown man cry, and make my coworker piss his pants by just smirking. But I do not have the power to make the Amaising J.K. Rowling gove me the rights to her books.**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.**

* * *

Hermione stiffened, but she tried her best not to show it. "Name's Evangeline." She said sourly. "Who, are you?" she responded cockily.

Lucius' face straightened up and a smirk crossed his features. "My my, aren't we feisty." he said with a small bow. "My name is Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, you're Draco's father." Evangeline (Hermione) said, and though she was trying to sound as humanly pleasant as possible she just couldn't, the venom just seemed to pour out of her lips like an opened water hose.

Lucius raised a brow at the girl. "My, My aren't you arrogant, didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" he mused.

"No actually, They just taught me that If I had the need to say something, to say it, and those who dares to stop me were just a bunch of fools." she said and then looked at Draco. "Like I was about to say before you're father so rudely interrupted us, I think I should go home now." She said before she aparated out of their sights.

Draco turned to give a slight glare to his father. "Father that was uncalled for." he said as she shoved his hands on his coat pocket.

Lucius shrugged. "I do believe I might just like that girl." he said honestly. "Never have I met a girl like that, the others you've had didn't have enough backbone to be seen near you." he said. Draco didn't say anything but if you looked at him closely you could see the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Well she certainly did give me a hard time." he said.

"You don't say." he mused as they walked.

"Took me ten whole weeks to get her, and bloody hell father you interrupted me just when I was about to ask her to dinner." he grumbled. Lucius held back a chuckle at that comment, so he instead frowned.

One their way back to the Malfoy Manor they made small talk concerning Miss Twinstar, though it wasn't until they had gotten to the Manor that her last name was mentioned. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. "Twinstar you say?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Evangeline Twinstar. Why is there something wrong?"

He turned to look at his son. "Her parents, who are they." he almost demanded.

"She did not mention them, all she said was that they were in Azkaban, but she did not mention the cause." he said honestly.

"Draco I know not if I should feel honored that you have encountered the one and only daughter of the family that served the Dark Lord and was the only family the Dark Lord Truly trusted, or Terrified that you have found the only daughter of the family that during a whole century went all over the country killing off squibs, including their only son." he said. Noticing that he was currently slouching over his son's form Lucius straightened out.

"I suppose only time will tell." and with that he turned around and left a very confused and now slightly frightened Draco Malfoy at the door.

Hermione on the other hand was just recovering from an anxiety attack.

It wasn't until she had arrived at her apartment and she wasn't running on an adrenaline high that Hermione had realized that she had practically snapped at none other than Lucius Malfoy and apparently he seemed to like it.

Of course Hermione couldn't keep it off of her mind. She just HAS to analyze every little detail, even if there is not a detail for her to analyze!

In her head, Hermione had almost blown her cover. Especially when she had snapped at him. It was a dead give away!

Poor Hermione went mad for a while, passing around the whole place thinking that any moment now Lucius would burst through those doors and finish her off for good this time. And now as she looked around her enchanted apartment in a much calmer and relaxed state, she realized that she might have been slightly... um paranoid?

"Get a hold of yourself Hermione!" she snapped at herself as she buried her face in her hands. "Now take a deep Breath and take down the enchantments." she told herself as she brought up her wand and began taking each and every one of them.

Finally after what had seemed like hours, well one hour actually but the details aren't that important, Hermione was finally done. As she went through a mental count of the spells and enchantments she had used she couldn't help but chuckle at herself and feel silly. "Forty-five total 'Mione, didn't even use that many when you, Ron and Harry were out Horcux-Hunting." she noted with a blush.

Hermione retreated to her bedroom then, and sat down at the edge of her bed. She would never admit it aloud, but she needed someone she could confide in, someone who would understand her reasons behind her actions. But it wasn't safe. If she told someone, anybody, she would be taking a risk at blowing her cover and loose any and all chances of getting Draco back, not to mentions Lucius would kill her himself this time and make sure she stayed dead this time around. But she couldn't do this alone, she needed advice, more importantly she needed a friend. Someone who knew what it was like to love someone who couldn't love you back, even if that person did but was too blind to notice it.

She could've called Luna, she had been head over heels in love with Neville from day one, only difference was she was too ... um... Clueless to even know this for herself. Only thing was, that if she called her there was no doubt about the fact that she would tell Neville and blow her cover. After all her fiancé was well known for being unable to hold his tongue properly under awkward circumstances.

Lavender Brown was out of the question, she was apparently for some reason still mad at Hermione, because apparently Hermione had wanted to keep Ron for herself, and she was still slightly possessive of him, so talking to Ron was out of the question as well.

As she thought about her options it wasn't until Hermione was nearly asleep when it came to her. Ginny! Of course! How had she not thought of her sooner, or first for that matter!? She knew was it was like to love someone and have no clue if he loved you back, even when the answer was right in front of her nose. She knew what it was like to love someone who would someday destroy you, someone that would break your heart without wanting to. She knew what it was like being in love with someone who loved you with all his heart, but still know that you didn't belong with him. Because he was so much more and deserved much more than what you were giving him.

So without a second thought Hermione grabbed her bag and her wand and called a cab

* * *

**Alright my beasties! Here you ahve it chapter 4! whoohoo!**

**I am also very proud and happy to annoouce that this is apprantly my longest chapter so far! Aren't you gusy proud! **

**Now make me proud and leave a contribution in the little box and wait a few days, and if you're lucky maybe you'll just have to wait two days for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Yep you got that right! Its the update for AAO. Sorry it took me wo long to get this up but I just couldn't figure out how to write this down. I swear to you guys that I wrote this chapter about 10 times before I felt satisfied, and still I'm not. But you guys shouldn't suffer especialy since it's not your fault.**

**Alright, so at the current moment I'm sufferying from a sugary hangover. so that's why most of this chapter might be a bit grim looking, near the end, seeing as the first part of my inspiration was during my sugar high..**

**Porcelane Maiden(AKA Eye of Saturn): You got that right, this will be good. probrably some... *locks mouth*... almost told you my plan...**

**HPFangirling: I'm not really sure, and I'm too lazy to look it up, I'm pretty sure you reviewed the next day. But it did take you a long time to answer to the PM, But so did I at some point so It's also partially my fault so no worries.**

******moonlight heartlightingstars: I really appresiate it hope you continue to enjoy reading. :D**

**Disclamer: Why do I even ahve to put these in here anyway? What ever Believe me when I say that if I owned Harry Poter it wouldn't have been a children's book, and it would be sold as light, or maybe heavy, Adult reading content.**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. And someone already knows who will petent said child and he intends to stop it, againts all odds.**

* * *

Hermione walked up the narrow stone steps that led up to the Potter-Weasley house hold. Harry and Ginny were just recently wed but already you could see that even before the move in, to the old Black residence many adjustments had been made. It wasn't all dull looking like she remembered from her seventh year away from Hogwarts while hunting Horcuxes. It looked brighter now. The old and faded black paint was replaced by a nice smothering brown.

Hermione reached the top step and stopped. Was this a good Idea? What would Ginny say? More importantly, how would she react? Would she keep her secret or would she rat her out to Harry. The questions kept ricocheting around in her head, and soon she realized she was beginning to hyperventilate. taking in a few steady, okay shaky, breaths she brought her hand up and knocked on the door. Then knocked again, and again.

Hermione was about to knock for the fourth time when the hour finally dawned on her. It was nearly three in the morning. The realization caused her to blush a ferocious shade of red, just as she turned to leave the door swung open to reveal a groggy looking Harry Potter. "Yes?" he asked in a raspy tone.

Hermione turned around then and flashed him an embarrassed smile, and she was very sure that she saw her dear old friend do an actual double take of her. "Yes, um I'm sorry to bother you but is Ginny Home?" she asked. Now even to her it sounded like a stupid question, of coarse she was home, and no doubt she was asleep as well.

Harry, who was staring at her with an open mouth, regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Um, sure May I ask who's looking for her?" he inquired as he held the door open wider for her to come in. She offered him a grateful smiled as she walked in. "An old friend." she replied.

"Harry, who was at the door?" Ginny called from the stair case as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Um, she said she was an old friend." Harry replied. That's when Ginny looked at her and arched a brow at Hermione's direction. Now was tired as Ginerva Weasley-Potter was, she was still one of the grates Seers of her generation, this enabling her to be able to see past the illusion and see Hermione. "Hermione?" she asked in disbelief.

Harry looked at the two girls blinking hard. He noticed then the obvious similarities. "Bly me 'Mione! Is that really you?" he asked. Hermione just nodded. "Look listen I really need to talk to Ginny about something, but..." she bit her lip. "I think you should listen as well. I need your support on this too." she admitted.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and sat down on the couch. "'Mione, what is it, what happened?" Ginny asked warily.

She took a deep breath and began to pace around the living room from side to side. "I don't know how to explain it." She was biting on her thumb's nail now, a nasty habit she had developed a while ago.

"Hermione just spit it out already!" Harry said after nearly twenty minutes of watching the Blonde pace around his living room.

"Malfoy." was all she could say, well to be more specific that's the only thing she could think of to say.

Harry's look darkened and Ginny's eyes narrowed at the name.

"What did Draco-" He began but Hermione cut him off.

"Why is it that when anyone says 'Malfoy' you automatically assume that it was Draco, he's not the only Malfoy out there you know." She snapped, causing Harry to look at her like she had grown an extra pair of eyes. Why was she defending him?

"Look I'm sorry but, I need help with Draco, yes, but this is more like a problem I have with his father." She began.

"'Mione, what's wrong? Tell us." Ginny urged her. Hermione looked at Ginny and then at harry. "Only if you can keep him quite and you both promise to understand." she replied. It was a reasonable enough request so Ginny nodded, much to Harry's dislike.

"Lucius Malfoy had Draco kill me a few months ago." she began. Harry's nose flared in anger and he was about to raise his thoughts on the matter but with a stern look from both his wife and best friend he kept his mouth shut.

"He used some sort of hex on him and had him Avada Kadavra me..., But somehow Draco broke out of it for about one minute and told me to run, and so I did, just as the hex took over him again and he hit me with the hex." Ginny was the one who interrupted her then. "But if the spell hit you, why are you still alive?" she spoke the question that was clearly on both her and Harry's mind.

"I was getting to that part." she replied, causing her to blush a bit for interrupting her friend and then nodded for her to continue. Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "At the very last second I cast the only spell that I knew had a chance of saving me, Expelliarmus. There was a blast that sent me flying up against a wall and then everything went black." she looked a them before she continued. "When I woke up it was late at night and I apparated to my apartment, but everything I owned was gone, well save for the few things I kept hidden under the floor boards. I came to the conclusion that apparently Lucius must have thought that he had succeeded in getting rid of me and then he might have obliviated me from Draco's mind so-" Harry cut her off again.

"Wow, wait hold on a second there Hermione, why in the world would Lucius want Draco to be the one to kill you, why not do it himself?" he wondered. "And why would he go through all the trouble of Obliviating you from Draco's mind?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground then, should she tell them? Ginny walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You can tell us, we cannot and will not judge you for anything." she assured, and looking up into her eyes, Hermione found that she spoke the truth.

"Because... He... Because he didn't approve of me and Draco... Dating." she admitted, a blush covering her face, but though she sounded embarrassed at the confession she did not sound one bit ashamed.

Ginny smiled at her. "I guess I should have seen this coming." and Hermione, for once in a really long time, felt a huge wave of relive wash over her. And then came Potter.

"What, Hermione are you serious?" Harry asked in bewilderment, though it sounded more like rage to both Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Yes, are you going to make me regret trusting you, or will you at least try to understand my reasons?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Harry growled in frustration. "But Hermione what were you thinking? And With none other than Draco Malfoy, for that matter, that just makes things even worse!" he shouted standing up.

Hermione put on her brave face, but the pain and hurt was plainly evident in her eyes. "I don't really think that it's up to you who I choose to be with, Potter." she said using his last name.

"What, now you're going to start calling me by my last name as well? Her-" Harry was cut off by Ginny who aimed her wand at him. "_Silencio_" she had said calmly. "Now sit down and go to bed, I'll be up in a moment." she assured.

Harry narrowed his eyes but did as he was told, obviously the young red head had something for him if he didn't. Hermione sighed and Ginny placed a hand on her for comfort. "Sorry, Harry san be sort of an Arse at times." she said offering her an assuring smile.

"There's something else that's bothering you isn't there?" she guessed and all the Blonde did was nod. "I thought so, come with me to the kitchen, I'll make tea and you can tell me while we wait."

Hermione nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, Chapter 5! **

**I know that it took me forever to get this chapter up, but please try to understand! Just as you guys went back to school, So did I! I have my own set of Finals coming up in a few days, And to be honest I'm anything but ready! That and add to that the fact that work has gotten insane lately. **

** So yeah I know it's a crappy excuse and that it's greatly over used I don't really care, it's the truth wanna believe it up to you. **

**So now, if you have anything you wish to tell me I would appreciate it if you would leave it on the little box bellow and send it to me as a Review. Even a simple one syllable word would suffice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes this is what you think it is! Another update for AAD! I totally blame my Beta. She just went AWOL on me and I didn't hear form her till a few weeks ago, and even so she didn't get the chance to edit this. But this also means that I am now in desperate need of someone to Edit my work and rid it of all my gramatical eyesores!**

**I know that I said that you would only ahve to wait a few days tops for this update, But I have a lot of things on my hands right now! I still have to go to school in the mornings and then go pick up the kids from school as soon as I'm out, get food ready and then race to Work. So yeah, I have alot on my plate right now. But Worry not! I will keep updating! though updates will be slow as fuck, because of everything.**

**Time for me to pimp out my pimps!**

**HPFangirling: Sweetheart even though you didn't review (Nor beta me for that matter) because of a the shit I know you're going through right now, I still expect you to come back here so I can whip your butt for letting me die! I love you but this was totally unfair! Little forwarning next time. I totally lost my shit when I noticed you disappered! Come back soon girl I miss talking to you! I even made up a new work that you can borrow! Come back! **

**moonlight heartlightingstars: Glad I could make you exited! Here's the next one!**

**Porcelain Maiden: When I read that I thought that was sarcasm... Then I realized that you were being honest. So thank you for noticing! I really try! And I'm so glad you're back and that school doesn't ahve you kiddnapped anymore for the time being!**

**MoisMo-MolovesGredXForge: Thank you for reviewing, I read them when I got home and I chuckled myself to sleep about them. Totally random and funny. Insane just like you. Don't take it the wrong way, it's acctually a good thing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it would not be HarryXGinny it would be BlaizeXGinny and HarryXPancy, those two F'ers look good together. Draco wouldn't have been such a pussy bad ass jerk, but a 'I will bed you and you will beg for more' time of jerk, but he would still be our beloved Sex God we all know and love. And again Harry Potter would not be considered a childrens book, but heavy adult Porn.**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. But someone already knows who will parent said child and he intends to stop it, against all odds.**

* * *

Evangeline stood by her stool on the coffee shop, just like she would any other day; A journal or a book in hand, her wand tucked in her jacket and no cup of coffee. After all it was him who had to bring her one everyday.

She had gotten here earlier than usual, so today she had the luxury of being able to lose herself in her own thoughts. Her mind went back to when that dolt and her had begun.

* * *

The war since long had been forgotten, three years had already passed after all. Most of the Wizards that had been involved with the Dark Lord had eighter been Executed or were still prisoners in Azkaban.

The Malfoy's were no longer the prestigious family they had once been. Now to wear the Malfoy surname was a disgrace to the wizarding world.

Narsissa Malfoy, had a change of heart and began pouring Voldermort's information to the Ministry and the Auros. For most this was a sing that she wanted to redeem herself and so she was allowed to keep a life outside of the cells of Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand just bearly escaped Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss. If Narsissa and -to everyone's surprice- Molly Weasley had not spoken on his behalf, Lord Marlfoy would have been no more. When people whent to aske Molly why she had stood up for him all she said was that she saw the pain in Narcissa's eyes as she waited for his sentance when no-one else had wanted to vauch for him, and though Lucius was the worst sort of scumb she had known, she didn't want any woman wanting to loose her husband.

But the one that seemed to be having the hardest time to cope with everything was Draco. Poor Draco had gotten the worse end of it all. To his fellow Death Eaters her was a trator for saving Potter, and it was because of him that the Dark Lord had fallen. To his father he was a disgrace, and to his mother he rarely spoke to. Classmates moked him for his stupidity. And he was slowly throwing his life away in the cheep pubs of Magical and Muggle London.

That would be when Hermione came into the picture for Draco. Her and Ron's relationship was faling apart, it wasn't that they didn't have any feelings for each other because they did. It was just that they had two completely different ideas on what their roles in the relationship should be.

All Hermione wanted was a steady relationship that would someday blossom into a marrige and eventually children. But Ron wanted to skip the ralationship and go straight to planing a wedding and having children. This being the main reason why he and Lavender Brown made such an amaizing couple, two years of merrige and and already three little ones and, if her suspicions were correct, a fourth one was on its way.

Though things weren't good for Hermione, they weren't bad eigther. She was handling two jobs. One at Hogwarts as the new Arithmancy Proffessor, and another one as a waitress at one of her favorite restaurants in all of magical London. Seeing that as much as she loved teaching in her beloved school, she still couldn't bring herself to acctually stay and live there. So she had rented a flat, which was a bit to expensive for her, now that her (at the time) current boyfriend wasn't being much help on her financial side as he used to.

That's also when they crossed each other's paths again. It was the end of Hermione's shift, well actually her shift ended three hours previuse but she was needed and the tips at this hour were slightly larger, so she decited to stay. She was walking down a secluded, not to mention dark alley way.

Hermione's head was someplace else, and so she didn't hear when footsteps approached her, or perhaps it might have just been the silencing spell that had been used. When she turned the corner and got ready to apparate, a hand came and covred her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist, suddenly she was staring deep into a pair or deep black eyes.

"Well look at what we got here Scandal, a little Mudblood." the man sneered as he pointed his wand at her. "Petrificus Totalus." he said and Hermione went limp, her wand dropping to the snow a few inches away from her hand.

"Wacha wanna do to this one Frank?" the mand who was refered to as Scandal asked. Frank smirked threaded his hands in her hair. "The same thing we do to all them Mudblood witches." he spoke in her ear and if Hermione could've moved she would have shivered.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" the same voice demanded.

"Me girl's slipped, I was just giving her a hand." Scandal replied back.

"You don't fool me, Now go away before I hex you into next year." That same voice threatened, wand pointed at the two men hoveing over Hermione, whom from her spot focused her eyes as best as she could on the approaching figure. A spec of Silver blonde hair cought her attention. _Could that be, No, impossible_. she thought.

"Stupefy!" The two men threw their spells at him, but they were easily deflected and a strong counter spell was shot, both men were then shot back and the figure aproached.

"Are you alright... Granger?" he asked as he lifted the spell that had been cast upon her. Hermione gasped, apperantly she had been holding her breath for some unknown reason.

"The the bloody hell were you thinking Granger, comming out in the streets alone, and looking like that none the less." he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after him once she had regained her footing. He stopped. "What is it?" he asked, not turning to look at her. "Thank you, for helping me." The blonde smirked. "I wasn't acctually helping you Granger, I thought I was helping a woman." he said before walking off and leaving her alone once again.

"Insolent git." She huffed before she too turned away and left.

* * *

Evangeline chuckled softly. "What, you find me humurous now?" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy asked.

Evangeline laughed. "I've always found you amusing, but never humurous." she informed and her usual bevrage was passed to her.

Draco rose a brow. "Oh really how so?" he wondered truly intrigued. Evangeline shrgged. "That Draco, is for me to know and you to figure out." she pointed out with a sip.

"I suppose." he nodded. "So tell me Evangeline," he began, and couldn't help but feel that the name felt wrong comming out of his lips. "what brings one of the rishes girls in the wizarding world, not to mention the only daughter left from a line far older than the Malfoy's and Black's, to Muggle London of all praces?" he asked. "I assumed a woman of your statue," at this the young blonde could not help but look at her legs and with great effore back to her face "would only miggle in the most prestigiuse od places Magical London would have to offer."

Evangeline rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I Malfoy?" she asked with an arched browand she couldn't help the tingle that ran up her spine at the mention of his last name once more, it made her feel far more in place that she ever felt before. "but unlike you, I was forced to live and mingle with muggles for most of my life up until after Hogwarts." she explained. "And though I do not like them, I do enjoy being able to walk a few blocks without the Daily Prophet's reporters flashing their camara bulbs at my face." she smiled. "A bonus would be that I do not have to associate myself with unwanted company, most muggles tend to mind their own buisness."

Draco rose a brow at her. "Are you implying that-"

"What I am implying is that I very much enjoy my privacy." Evangeline said picking her book up and stood to leave. "Good day to you Mr. Malfoy." she nodded before turning around.

He grabbed her arm. "I did not mean to offend you in any form." he explained, and Evangeline knew that for him that was as close to an apoligy as she would ever get. She smiled warmly at him and removed his hand from her arm gently. "I knew that, but it has gotten quite late and I should get going." she explained. "Besides, I wouldn't want your father to think that I have stolen you once again."

At this he scoffed. "I am a grown man, and my father must learn to understand that. If he cannot I am not to blame for my own misscunduct." he smirked, a smirk that sent a shiver thoughout Evangeline's body, giving her goosebumps. That was the smirk she had come to know and love, because it wasn't the signature Slytherin smirk he had worn through their school years, or the imfamous Malfoy smirk. No, this was _his_ smirk.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he saw her flush and noticed the goosebumps creap about her flesh.

"What?" Evangeline snapped out fo her thoughts. "Oh, no." she shook her head. "The breeze is just a bit harsher at this angle, but I'm not cold."

He frowned. "Have you no coat?" he inquiered, how foolish of her to come unprepared. "Or proper robes for that matter?" he asked once he cought sight of her outfit, one that he very much enjoyed on her, but was pretty sure wasn't very warm, especially not with that top.

Evangeline rolled her. "My robes are in my purse, Thank you. I just didn't want to hang it on my stool and risk some ignorant fool to step on it again."

"That does seem to make sence." he nodded and watched her say a silent spell and from her small bag pull out a long deep grey robe and allowed her to help herself in it.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, there is one thing I would like to ask you." Evangeline smiled.

Intruiged by this he looked at her and arched a blonde brow. "And what would that be?" he stepped closer to the door, and her. "Why are you always persuing me?" she asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "One would think the great Slytherin Prince would not know when to take a hint of a girl that was not interrested." "If you weren't interested, you wouldn't still be frequenting this spot now would you?" he inquired, holding the door open for her so they could step out into the still chilly streets.

"I saw no reason for me to stop me daily activities just to avoid you." she pointed out as she stepped out, Draco now beside her as they walked. "Then why did you stop ordering your usual bevrage and allowed me to side one over the table towards you continuesly for nearly three months?"

"I needed to find a good use for you didn't I?" she grinned. "My, you truly are a Slytherin aren't you?" he shook his head and chuckled. Evangeline frowned and was about to protest. "With that book you always carry one would think you were a Ravenclaw. But to manipulate a man to fit a need, as simple as it may be, and then to say you are not interested?" he chuckled once more. "Yes, indeed very Slytherin like if you ask me." At this Evangeline smirked. "And who said I am not intested?" she asked as she picked up her walking pace.

Draco blinked and stared at her "Did you not just say back at the Coffee shop that you were not?" Evangeline took hold of her wand then. "Did you not hear me properly Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a crooked grin, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. The look on her face so innossent and so seductive at the same time it took the Slytherin completely by surprice, but did he let it show. Obviusely not. "I heard you perfectly fine." he said, an annoyed look on his face dispite the surprice he felt just a second ago. What was this woman playing at?

"Then I suppose you did realize I was speaking in past tence." she grinned at the glimps or recognition in his face. Before he cooudl say anything else she winked at him and with a wave of her wand she apparated away, leaving a now confused and highly annoyed Draco Malfoy in the middle of an empty street in Muggle London.

* * *

**And Also I do not know if you guys noticed but this Chapter is also longer than the others. So I guess it was worth the wait wasn't it?**

**Now show me you're thankful about this little treat so I can think about making all future chapters just as long or perhaps even longer!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what guys, I got my computer fixed and it's back in my possetion againt! That means I wasa able to get back all the work I had lready saved before the virus infected it! This also means that Updates will eb aproximetly a week apart from each other! I'm currently working on the next chapter for this fic as we speak as well for the next chapter for The barton Twins, the other's I'm having some seriuse considerations about continuing them, but since I really don't like leaving work halfly doen I'll try my best to continue.**

**Time for me to pimp out my pimps!**

**HPFangirling: I know girl, and thank you! I was beginning to think that same thing too. I really hope this chapter is more into your liking, becasue it sertainly was mine! Allso expect something BIG in the nest chapter**

**moonlight heartlightingstars: I know, and I'm sorry fot that, but I didn't have a Beta at that moment, mine was grounded and had no acces to a computer what so eever so there was no way she could have spell checked all my stuff, and I see I maid many, but no worries my friend. I sent her all the chapters that need editing and she ssaid that she would get on to them as soon as she got the chance.**

**Porcelain Maiden: I like flashbacks as well, my favorite one would be when you would be alive and ad active in agazilion forums at the same time :C..**

**Pug1998:... Um ... thanks?**

**Disclaimer: How many times Must I say this? I do not own harry potter, I don't like inducing children int porn at such an early age. Yes I said porn... and if you keep asking yourself why I refer to this in all my disclaimers... then you better keep on reading because I already have that reached chapter written out... my husband threw a fit when he read it... then made... I thin it's preatty clear I don't own harry potter...**

**SUMMARY: There was once talk of a prophecy, a child born between a muggle born and a pure blood. This child would have infinite power and would use it to defeat any and all who stood in his way. Some had believe he was no other than Harry Potter, but they were wrong. But someone already knows who will parent said child and he intends to stop it, against all odds.**

* * *

He scowled at the empty space before him. "Damn that woman!" Grabbing his wand he apparated away.

"Zabini, put on some bloody pants will you." The young irritated blonde snapped upon reaching his destination; Zabini Manor.

The tall man rolled his eyes having grown accustomed to the blonde's (lack of) manners when he was not in the best of moods. Only thing he found awkward, was that he hadn't seen his friend in nearly a year, and was now somewhat surprised to not see a certain brunette accompanying him.

_Perhaps she is the reason to his foul mood._ He thought as he put on a pair of trousers. "What's the fucking problem now Malfoy?" He asked simply as he took a seat and watched the woman he had been with only a few minutes ago leave with his towel into the restroom, and as Draco began to speak he heard the unmistakable pop of the girl's apparition. He sighed; he had really enjoyed that fuck, and was hoping to get at least one more before they had to call it a day and she had to return home to her husband.

"Would you care to first explain what the –"

"I swear Draco that is a topic I really much rather not explain," he said quickly. "I much rather you explain to me why it is that you barge into my bedroom at this hour in such a sour mood." he said sternly changing topics, and though he knew he as surely going to hate the new one he much rather not dwell too much on the first.

"It's the nerve of that woman!" he said after a short pause, having guessed that no matter what he could've said the Italian would always try to change the subject back to him. And unfortunately for Draco, topic aversion was Blaise's forte. For while he could avoid eth topic for a few moments, the Italian could avoid the conversation for days till he himself brought the conversation to hand.

"I didn't think she, let alone any woman in all of Magical Europe, in their right minds would apparated away from me! Draco Bloody _Malfoy_!" he vented throwing his hands up in the air. Blaise resisted the urge to laugh at his arrogant yet childish behavior, obviously he and the brunette had gotten into a heated argument in which, he could already guess that, Malfoy crossed the line.

"The Malfoy charm usually works on all women, but it sure is failing me now!" he continued. At this, Blaise felt the need to interrupt his friend.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" He asked. "You've had that bloody woman falling over you for a little over a yeah, two years if I am not mistaken." he said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Zabini?" He demanded. "I just met her a few months ago. Don't tell me you're sniffing herbs again." he frowned.

Blaise looked taken back. Did he really not know what he was talking about, or had he and the Gryffindor Princess finally called it quits to the secret relation ship they had once held. With a shrug he decided on the later. "Never mind, who are we talking about?" he asked.

"That bloody Twinstar woman!" he stated. "She's had me running after her like some sort of lost and needed bitch, its absurd! I'm a Malfoy for Circe's sake! She should be the one fawning over me begging for my attention not the other way around!" At this he slumped down on the Italian's fine leather sofa.

"Twinstar? Draco, are you mad?" Blaise scolded as he went over to stand in front of his blonde friend. "Have you not always told me that you wanted to do away with all this Death Eater business, and that you only tolerated your father mainly because he is your father, and now you go and try to get the attention on the only daughter, and here I am assuming that it's the daughter that they didn't kill, of the only family that ranked higher with Voldermort than both your aunt's and your father's!"

"And don't you think I know that." He replied simply, sounding a bit annoyed of having the same conversation, though this time with a different person, again. "Bottom line is that woman meets the criteria of what I want on a woman, though in the end all I might end up wanting is a good fuck, I'm pretty sure it will all be worth it." he finished.

The tall Italian frowned. "What happened to Mudblood Granger, get tired of her already?" he asked and then worried a bit, last time he had made the mistake of calling her that the blonde almost _Sectum Spectra'_d his dick off, and that was something he didn't want now seeing as there was no brunette to save his ass at the moment.

"Why the fuck would I even talk to the bitch in the first place, like you said she's a _Mudblood_ her dirty self would leave a stench on my cloaks and I would have to burn them just to clean them." He pointed out in utter disgust.

The black man stayed silent for a moment as he took in everything his best mate had just said. Had he been wrong about them the last time they had spoken? No, that is highly un-probable, taking into consideration the way he had jumped up to defend her from both his and Pansy's comments. But what could have led the tow of them to drift apart? From what he had gathered in the few shot hours that he spoke to the young couple, he had come to the conclusion that both seemed to be very much in love. Much to his surprise, though at the end he had wished both the former Gryffindor and his Slytherin best mate his best wishes

"Fuck Malfoy, it was but a joke. Seeing as you were always bitching about how the girl got on your nerves I though you just had a case of sexual tension for her," he shrugged casually, brushing it aside, right now he needed answers, not a fight. "Forget I even mentioned It." he said.

"Don't be making that kind of bloody jokes Zabini, I almost lost the lunch I had at the comment." Draco warned his friend, and then proceeded to lean forward to rest his hands on his knees.

"Don't worry mate, as I said it was a joke." He lied, but he sounded so sure and the blonde was not looking at him, that even if he noticed, he made no comment about it. "So you were saying that the Twinstar girl was getting on your nerves?"He urged, faking some interest in hearing about the new woman Malfoy seemed to be after.

"Yes!" The blonde proclaimed, retaking the subject. "She lad me trying to charm her for the last three months and just a few short hours ago she begins playing mind games with me!" At this he stood and began to once again pace around the small carpet angrily. "She was cynical enough to admit that she had been playing games with me all this time!"

For nearly two full hours, the tall black Italian man listened to his pale friend vent about the cursed woman that had been playing him. All the while Blaise couldn't help but feel that this woman sounded a lot like the brunette that had –perhaps- once captured the blonde's heart.

"So you mean to tell me that even though you just wasted two hours of my time cursing the bloody woman to hell and back, you still intend on going to visit her tomorrow at the café?"Blaise asked, sounding utterly confused a first if you must know, for Blaise rarely gets confused. Quite the contrary really, much like Granger, the Italian enjoyed being the one to confuse people.

Draco sighed, ran his hand down his face and let out a frustrated groan. "I do not know!"he said slumping down –for the fifth time- on the sofa.

Blaise shook his head and patted the pale man on the shoulder. "I pity you mate." he said, shaking his head. Draco's head snapped to the side. And why exactly, dare I ask, do you pity me?"he demanded. Zabini shrugged coolly. "I rather not tell you, than tell you and risk you hexing my dick off." he said.

He made a reach for his wand. "What if I just hex them off now, you tell me while I decide what to do with them and then perhaps I might take pity on you and re-attached it to your body?" He asked a dangerous look on his face. And for once Blaise did not know if his friend was bluffing or not. And since he enjoyed using that particular organ he decided not to take any chances and assume it might just be a bluff.

"I was merely referring to the fact that you have no idea what so ever on what it is that you should do, when you could simply ask your best mate here to solve the issue for you." he lied again.

Draco remained silent for a long minute before speaking again, wand now forgotten once again. "Though I know you are lying Zabini, I will forgive you." He said. "For unfortunately you are correct, and I decided to take upon your offer." He said calmly as he stood up and made his way to the fireplace.

"Does that mean I get too keep my dick attached to my person?"He asked.

"Of coarse, I will not be the one hexing it off." he said, the cynical Malfoy smirk plastered upon his face. "Though I make no promises for the Twinstar woman, she might not take lightly to seeing you there on the Coffee shop tomorrow at ten past three a clock, with a cup of Decaffeinated American Espresso Coffee for her as you explain to her why I didn't wish to make it and you interrogate her." he said.

And before Blaise could say anything in protest, Draco had already grabbed Floo Powder and had called out his destination (Malfoy Manor). Leaving a grumbling Italian alone is his room.

_Way t go Zabini, you truly are a genus. _ He thought bitterly as he went bad to his bed and flopped himself on it face down. _Though this does mean that you get to meet the new mystery woman that Malfoy is after….. _

He stood, feeling like a complete idiot as he did so, in the middle of the café Malfoy had told him to be at. A cup of the drink he had bought for her in one hand while the other was tucked in his pocket. "Damn you Malfoy you didn't even describe the bloody woman to me!"He muttered angrily. This earning him a few looks from the muggles in the establishment.

If was till a thirty past three, that he decided give up, now that a girl at the back of the place had caught his eyes. A smirk plastered on his face as he made his way over to her. _Tall, blonde, Nice legs and apparently a nice bosom. _ He thought. _Just my type of woman, might make a good shag to make up for all the time I already lost in this place._

Making his way toward her, he sat himself on the stool next to her and shoved the drink in her direction –after using a quick heating charm on it of coarse. He was about to speak when the words that flew out her mouth made him groan and blink in surprise.

"Took you long enough Malfoy, I though you weren't going to come anymore after the –" Her gaze met his and she froze mid sentence, eyes wide.

"Granger?" he asked. "What the bloody fuck are you duing here?" he asked. And Hermione didn't know is she should feel terrified out of her mind or relieved. What the fuck had she gotten herself into now?


	8. Chapter 8

***Curses in a large variety of languages an then chucks the Wi-Fi Modem out the window*... i think I over did it a bit... *goes to buy new one*.**

**Alright, here's the deal now guys.**

**1) I fried my computer, yes I _fried_ it. Turns out my little girl wanted to make me something pretty for dinner and couldn't find a plate so she put it all in the CD compartment and when I turned the computer on it sparked something and then gave out a puff of smoke. Poor girl cried for about an hour when I told her what she did, then she offered to buy me Ice scream to make up for it, coarse I ended up paying for it... Anyway... Since i could do nothing with a computer that was broken I desited to repair it and sell it, and then kept the other computer i had and saved all the other works I had on the new one (Lucky for me I kept all my work saved in a Flash drive and my emails for safe keeps).**

**B (Yes B, got a problem?)) Some stupid ol' bitch ass mother fucker went over to my hood and stole the Telephone cables. This meaning that the whole sector is without Telephone and internet service, and the Phone Company is doing nothing to put it back! That means that as much as I have tried to update, I just FUCKING CAN'T! It's absolutely frustrating!**

**Thirdly) I have no mot fucking time on my hands! I can barely sleep now! I sleep literally 3 or 4 -6 if I'm really lucky- hours a day! It's horrible.**

**And there you have it my excuses for not updating as soon as I had promised I would and would have liked to. But cheer up since this the case, I've had much more time to write than I should have from time to time but only at work so i assume that while perhaps the next two chapters will make little to no sense 9It's called sleep deprivation, it messes up your mind, so forgive me and sue me if you must... Jk Please don't sue me, I'm a bit low on cash at the time). Good news is That I have a few chapters written, not sure how many there are since I won't know where I'll be cutting each off them off, but there are about... a few chapters, let's leave it at that.**

**Though updates will still be slow unfortunately, since they still need to be revised and such. That and because as I think I mentioned above, I'm preparing for midterm finals and need to focus more on that. So, my apologies my darling readers.**

**Time for me to pimp out my pimps!**

**HPFangirling: I know, it's just that there isn't much of a character I can base off on from the book, and in all honestly even if i had been more detailed I don't think I would have done a good Blaise. And I better have done a good spell check, I had the Chat Quality Nazi it for me at work, if there's anything wrong tell me! and I will just be warned it's going to be really long... ish xD**

**MsDamonSalvatore01: That my dear will be explained in this chapter. This will hopefully enlighten you; any further questions feel free to ask! And thank you so much for your review!**

**Porcelain Maiden: Awsomesause! I know you like him, and I'm also working on a twis involving him, you might like it, and I'm working on a Blaise/Ginny story at the moment as well, will have it up as soon as i finish writing it so updates won't be so far apart.**

**Pug1998: Thank you! Here's more! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running us of interesting things to say in my Disclaimers, but here goes... If I owned Harry Potter, an orgy would have resulted somewhere in there, since none was ever reported in the actual books I do not Own it.**

* * *

"Mudblood Granger?" Blaise asked eyes wide in shock.

Hermione gulped, but though she was terrified and worried she didn't dare show it. "Call me that one more time Zabini and I'll hex you into next Sunday." she swore.

The Dark wizard rolled his eyes. "Cut the crappy act Granger, I've fantasized about a Blonde Granger for a few years now." he said.

She made a face of disgust, but still even she couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. "And why the hell would you fantasize about that bitch?" she asked honestly intrigued.

"Sixth year, Draco said something about how only you could make blonde look so bad without even really trying." he said with a shrug. "After that most of us that hung around Draco at that time fantasized a few times about the same thing, Gregory once thought of taking you roughly over a potions cauld-"

"Don't you dare go there!" she cried, her hands at hers, nothing but disgust in her face.

"Well that answered your question, now will you tell me what you are during here and why you look so much un-like yourself?" he asked.

Hermione could not believe this, she had been so careful. There could not be a real possibility the dark wizard had the slightest idea of who she really was. If by some freak of nature he did know she needed to know how it was and if he was merely bluffing she intended to make him regret it, she would not let her cover blow so easily.

"I guess I should take your silence as confirmation of your identities, now." he said clearing his throat. "The question is, Granger, Why?" he wondered.

"Why do you insist in calling me that, I'm not Granger." She said and took the cup from his hand and took a long sip from it.

"Because there is very little that can fool a Slytherin, which brings me to another question, why can't Draco see through your disguise?"

Her eyes narrowed, and for a very brief moment hurt flashed across her eyes. "It's not a bloody disguise, I'm Evangeline Twinstar and if you ever confuse me with that Mudblood whore I'll make you regret ever being born." she threatened.

Blaise looked at her. "While I know that that is not an empty threat I don't think I can take you up on your offer." he stated. "Draco is my best mate, and as much as I disapprove and am utterly confused on why he chose a woman like you for a companion, I have every intention on figuring out why it is that you are going though this pretence to get him back." he said.

Hermione huffed becoming extremely frustrated with the dark wizard. But even she couldn't deny that his reasons to annoy her were as acceptable as could be, it was after all for the same reason she would have done the same thing for any of her friends. Unfortunately this little interrogation of his was getting on her nerves. "Do you remember Melodey Carter?" she asked blandly.

Blaise swallowed and nodded. "You mean the Slytherin from our year that had a knack for hexing blokes' goods off?" he asked. Hermione nodded once and took a sip from her still hot drink.

"Of course I do, Madame Pompfrey had to fetch her a few times because even she was unable to reverse the foul curse on more than one occasion. He said and out of habit he reached down and rubbed on the spot, just to make sure that his family heirlooms were still attached to his persona and hadn't magically disappeared.

The blonde version of Hermione Granger smirked. "Well then you know that she had been able to perfect the art after the war and Fred Weasley died, though now she´s with Gorge Weasley, and I still happen to keep in touch with her from time to time….. And you know that girl can't hold down her firewiskey... she might have let it slip on how her curse works." she said taking another sip. "And I think it would be a shame if I used my first attempt on you and somehow I was unable to reverse it."

Blaise swallowed almost audibly, but there was something in her eyes that told her off. "You wouldn't, because even if you have been keeping in touch with Carter, she would never tell you how her precious little curse works, she wouldn't even tell Parkinson, she rather hex the bloke for her than tell her how it was done, so that's an empty threat."

She cursed silently. Damn these blasted Slytherins, were they really all this annoying? Or was it just something in their genetic composure that made time with them unbearable?

A waitress came by them just about then and asked them if there was anything else she could do for them, and Hermione had to bite back a laugh at the look of horror (and some disgust) that crossed Blaise's face when the woman winked at him.

"I never thought that you were the type to let a girl go after she practically flung herself at you, I mean she put her number on the napkin!" she teased.

"Might I suggest we depart to Diagon Alley, Muggle London has never been my favorite place, I rather spend the night in Knucturn Alley than another hour here." he said standing up and grabbing his cloak and put it on ignoring (Or perhaps he just didn't notice) the looks the other muggles were giving him.

"No, I'll be going back to my flat and you'll be going to Diagon Alley, because I will not be going anywhere with you." she said flatly and exited the cafe parlor before he could and rushed down the street to the nearest Apparation point in a frenzied power walk. Or at least that was she was hit by a jinx.

"You bastard, un-jinx me." she growled.

"I think not, if I do you'll hex Me." he pointed out.

"Oh now you use your bloody brain, I thought it had dried up from lack of use." Hermione spat.

"But I rather remove the jinx in exchange for a drink." he said. Hermione glared at him from her stop when he came to stand in front of her. "You will join me for a drink at the leaky cauldron, If you don't I'll Imperious you into going and admitting your true identity." he said.

"Empty threat Zabini, the Unforgivables have been banned and marked, anyone who uses them, even in jest will have a whole group of Aurors surrounding him or her in a matter of seconds." she informed.

The Italian wizard nodded. "I am well aware of that, and I also know a few very legal short lasting, but somewhat, effective mind control spells that I wouldn't mind using on you." he said.

She glared at him and nodded her alright. As soon as he had freed her she would hex him and apparated away.

"You won't be able to." he said blandly.

"Won't be able to what?" she snapped.

"Hex me once I free you."

Crap. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I have your wand, and last time I checked You weren't any good at wand less magic." he said as he produced her wand in his hand and tucked it under his cloak.

"When did you-?" she demanded infuriated.

"I Accioed it out of your pocket." he shrugged and relieved her. "Now, would you like to go to the Leaky Cauldron or the Three broomsticks?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him and produced a suggestion as to where she would like to stamp his face in and where he should shove three broomsticks in.

"Good Gracious Granger, since when do you curse like that?" Blaise asked sounding surprised.

Hermione blushed, perhaps Draco had been right when he told her he needed to stop cursing so much around her because it was starting to rub off on her, of course she had replied back then with something that had led the two of them back to bed where they had only escaped it's confiners a few minutes prior. "Can we just go to the blasted Pub already?" she asked.

The Dark Italian wizard nodded and smirked. She hadn't denied being called Granger.

Somewhere along the lines of 'conversation', if that's what you call nearly hexing the tall male opposite of her every time he made a suggestive comment or all but shoved the drink they were having down her throat, Hermione was tricked into admitting who she was.

"It's a shame really, it appears that our Dear Draco no longer remembers you, yet you still want to get him back for some reason I wonder why that would be." Blaise said as he took a sip out of his bottle of butter beer.

"Because I love him, and…. It's really difficult to explain really." she said as she took another small sip from her glass of firewiskey.

"So you confess to being Granger then." He accused.

"What? NO!" she said glaring at him with wide eyes.

"Too late now Granger, I know who you are and there's no point in denying it." He said.

"I'm heading back to my place, don't you dare bother to follow me." She said and got up, but Blaise reached out a hand and stopped her.

"The only reason I'm here trying to get the truth out of you is because I'm concerned about Draco. And I believe that you hold the answer to what is happening to him." He said.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, something was wrong with Draco? "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Well aside from following a girl that is the supposed missing daughter of a family of Death eaters that ranked higher than the Lanstarenge's and the Malfoy's, Having weird space moments in the middle of a conversation, not remembering the incident we had a year ago, I don't see much trouble he could be in." he said blandly as he took another shot of his Whiskey.

Hermione wondered how the wizard could have gone through half the bottle of Odens old and still stalk perfectly fine and act rather normally and composed. "It's not something I'm willing to discuss with you." She said crossing her arms.

"If you want my help in getting him to remember you then I think it would be best for everyone if you told me." He contradicted.

"How can it be best for everyone if I tell who what went on between us?" she questioned.

"Simple, because it is Malfoy heritage that states that if the Male Heir to the Malfoy line has not wed by his Twenty fourth birthday, the Lord Malfoy, in this case Lucius will be able to appoint a bride for him, and I really don't want him married off to any bimbo out there that will make him look good, spend all him money and not satisfy him in bed." He said with a shrug.

"Are you serious, you care more about his money and him getting a good shag, than actually helping out your friend? What kind of friend are you?" she asked, though she had to admit, this had caught her attention.

"I'm his Slytherin friend and unlike you Gryffindors, we have different expectations of the people we involve ourselves with." He said.

"You're a prat you know that." She said.

"So I have been told, but I'm the prat you can count on for first hand help on your little issue here." He said taking another shot.

"It's a rather long story, and I don't have enough time to fill you in on all the details." She said.

"Well then, by all means sit down, because we currently have all the time in the world seeing as my lady friend is currently attending to her husband and you have no where you need to be at the moment." He said pouring her another glass, not that the glass she already had was anywhere near empty.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that your sleeping with a married woman." She said.

"Good, because I don't think you'll be too happy about it if you knew who said woman was, but let's just say that I'm doing her a favor." He said.

She raised a brow. "Oh really, how so is that" she challenged.

"She though she married for love but turns out she married the history said person had, not just the person itself… it's hard to explain really, not even I know the full details, but if she is willing to come to me, then I am willing not to interrogate her about her failed marriage." He said.

"But it still doesn't explain why you are messing up a person's marriage, no matter how hard it was you should have let them sort it out themselves."

"Granger, I told her I wanted nothing to do with her as soo knew who she was asn to who she was married to, but the woman persist on finding me, but if she ever sees light I will ot seek her out." He said.

"It still doesn't changes the fact that you're sleeping a married woman." She huffed.

"For Circe's sakes Granger, will you let it go and tell me about your bloody issue so I can help you out on it and I can get on with my life and you and Malfoy can move on with yours?" he snapped.

"His father sent him out to kill me when he found out about us. He tried to warn me." She said after a long pause.

Blaise shrugged. "Well there's nothing new about that, what did you expect, that he be all happy about his son being with a muggle born?"

She ignored him and carried on. "He came over to my flat early morning, which was strange of him, because he always claimed he had stuff to do in the mornings and we almost always met up in the afternoons, He apparated on my bed and hand one hand covering my mouth and his wand was pressed under my throat. He told me his father had found out about us and that he was watching and hearing us at the moment. So I grabbed my wand and dissappareted us out and into Muggle London so we could talk about it." She took a deep breath right about then and took the shot of her whiskey instead of just a sip.

"While we talked he went suddenly rigid and told me we had to call our relationship off," she continued. "I of course didn't object seeing as I never really saw any sense in us being together if we had to keep things secret, and apparently now that his father knew about it made things dangerous and I didn't want him to get hurt and I though he felt the same.

"When he told me to leave and don't look back I listened and did as he asked, it was the least I could do after I got him in trouble with his father, I didn't notice he had drawn his wand out and then … he called out for me to run, to run away from him. I panicked he appeared to be struggling with some unknown force, trying to break free, and despite wanting to go and help him out of whatever trance he was in I ran as he asked. He used Avada Kadavra."

Blaise choked on his drink. "He used _what_?"

Hermione nodded. "He used the killing curse."

"Was he mad, he could have been captured by the Aurors! They are still looking for whatever reason to apprehend him." He said.

"He didn't mean it, plus as I said I'm pretty sure he was under the influence of a petty imitation of Imperio." She said. "The mark on the unforgivables is void if they are cast against the casters will or if they are cast without meaning them, that's the only reason he wasn't apprehended on the spot." She explained.

Blaise nodded. "But if he used said curse, how are you still alive?" he wondered.

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth I could have told you." She glared.

He gestured for her to continue and took another swig of his drink.

"He used the Killing Curse, and I used the only other spell I could think of that I believed could stand a chance against Avada, "

"Expeliarmus." Blaise said for her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"You've been hanging around with Potter for far too long, the disarming charm does not guarantee protection against such curse, you could have died." He said.

"But I didn't, so obviously it worked out for me as well." She snapped.

"Whatever then, what happened next?" he asked.

"When our spells collided I was knocked over by the blast and hit myself quite hard on my head, when I woke up I had this splitting headache and I went back to my flat and … well everything was gone, and when I looked Draco up he appeared to have no memory of me and, well… I needed to get him back, because obviously someone had gone to a lot of trouble not only to kill me but to wipe me from his memory as well." She said.

After she had finished with her tale, Hermione remained silent for the longest of times as she allowed Blaise to process the information she had just divulged to him.

"Is that why you look like a Blonde Minx now?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes, It was the only way I could get closer to him without causing alarm. I just had to get him back and break the memory charm."

Blaise sighed and looked at the bottle longingly. "I'm going to regret this." He said and ignored his glass and drank directly from the bottle.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

It took three mouthfuls for Blaise to speak. "Because I'm going to help you get Malfoy back." He said.

* * *

**There, I think I can go ahead and cut if off right here. Now as I said before updates will be far off because they need to be rewritten to fit my real standards… that and I need to come up with handsome disclaimers. But because life happens I'll try my best to get the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.**

**Now I need reviews. If you want a new chapter soon then earn it! I need reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My dear readers I am so sorry (Yet again) for the long await in the next chapter of Against All Odds (I'm going to start calling it AAO). It truly wasn't my intention, I just got distracted. Now as we all know Life (School, family and work… add to that nosy neighbors and bitch ass niggs just wanting to fuck with me –not that way you pervs)got in the way. Also I was looking for new ways to keep my disclaimers interesting and now that I have one I have decided to update! Who-hoo for you guys!**

**Now time to shout out my Committed reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:… Listen here. I own a shiny new gun –compliments of my brother Jeremy, love you bro but get the fuck out of my house. I can't keep my kids and husband fed if your fat ass is stuck in my fridge all day, if I have to go grocery shopping one more time this week I swear mother F'er I'll shove a bullet up your ass, you know I will- a collection of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ in Italian, Portuguese, French, English and Spanish, but I do not own the right to Harry Potter! Believe me when I say that if I did Fred would be alive, and Bellatrix and Voldi-kins would have gotten it one somewhere along the plot line.**

* * *

Hermione blinked. Had she heard right, was Blaise really going to help her get Draco back? "Too good to be true." She decided. "What's the catch Zabini?"

"None, but there's plenty in it for me so I'm helping." He said and pressed the bottle to his lips once more.

"Oh and what would that be, if it's monetary gain, I have very little on my name and I doubt Draco would want to provide you with any if you asked once we accomplish getting him back to how he used to be." Hermione said.

"For one thing, Draco is my best mate, meaning whenever he has trouble, or more importantly when ever his ego is damaged by the slightest degree he comes to bitch at me and I don't really know how much of that I can take before I lose my mind and go completely bonkers."

Hermione frowned bitterly; there was something she could relate to. Had she not been the person Ron and Harry so often came to vent out their frustrations upon? "So does that mean you have not yet lost you whole mind now?" she asked with smirk.

Blaise gave her the stink eye before gulping a mouthful of whiskey. "Have you got a plan?" he asked returning to the matter at hand.

Hermione nodded. "I wanted to make me want me again, different look same personality, little by little try and fit memories into his mind so long as I can get close enough to do so, but not magically." She shook her head.

"And how would you be accomplishing it then?" Blaise asked in what appeared to be an amused manner.

"Well I wanted to put him in similar situations as ones we found ourselves in before and say or do something that will trigger a memory or perhaps even try getting him to experience a great deal of emotion directed at a point in time and trigger a memory back." She explained. "All Memory charms are flawed; they can remove the memory, the experience even, but never the feeling that went with it..."

Blaise nodded. "I think I understand, but to put it in simpler terms you wish to make Draco either fall in love with you again or make him remember you." He said.

Hermione nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier, instead of trying to talk to me in that brainy way you do." Blaise said setting his empty glass down.

Hermione took in a deep breath, her nose flaring. "Well, I do believe I should be heading home now, See you sometime Zabini." She said standing from her spot and grabbing her cloak.

"Have your Floo open for me." He said dismissing her and pouring himself another glass of Whiskey.

She shook her head and held it high. "I'll make sure not to do so then." She said and then turned on her spot, dissaparating away from the idiot.

Hermione returned back to her flat and tripped over her own set of feet. She growled at the air, this was the reason she never had anything other than the occasional butterbeer to drink, she couldn't hold her liquor like others could, normally one or two butterbeer was all she could take, a third one would already have her cheeks flaring with heat, and a fourth would turn her into a giggling fool.

She spent a good hour cursing the dark wizard and herself for being such an idiot and confiding him with her secret. What if he went and told someone!? But finally at nearly two in the morning when she was about to go to sleep she stared at the fireplace for five solid minutes.

"I swear on Salazar's grave, if this doesn't work out I will curse them for ten generations." She swore and pulled out her want and modified her Floo network to Allow connections from the Zabini Estate.

Once that was done she finally pulled herself to bed and buried her tired body under the sea of covers.

* * *

**You guys are going to hate me for this I just know it, It took me all this time to give you an update to only come up with this. But trust me I felt it needed to be cut off here. But I promise you guys, my next two updates will be way longer and totally worth it….. the second one will be the lemon we have al been waiting for and I have been working so fucking hard on. So keep a look out!**

**Also, I have family –all of it- over for the summer, because it turns out most of my family was born in the corresponding moths of May, June, July and August. So we all get together at my house, because let's face it I'm the only one that can't really get out of state much –a little something called a stable job, and a family of my own, unlike my idiot brothers who work five days a week for 3 to 4 hours a day and stil get paid more than what I earn in a month in a single pay check ( And still those four mother fuckers aren't willing to pitch in for food at home). **

**Okay I think I went a bit off topic here. Point is I have family over and my updates are going to be super ….. rare… least till I give them the boot, good news is School gets out for me next week so I'll be able to edit my work faster and hopefully get another two fics uploaded.**

**One of them will be a Fred/OC, M rated for all you pervs, nice steamy lemon (Acording to my Account Manager at work, it's cowboy book material… dopn't ask… I think he ment its work jacking off to…. ¨*Shrug*). And the other one will be a Derek/Casey Song-Fic rated T, because little kids should know anything about divorces or any of that shit, I know I don't like my kid knowing about all my shit.**

**So anyway. I'll do my best to get everything up! But for now till next time!**

**Love, Cray! *Kisses***


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, took me long enough huh. **

**Well you can all blame my darling Beta for that. Not only does she not check in with me, but she does not return the Documents I send her to read. You knwo who she is, so all hate mail should go to her.**

**JK, JK. But it really was her fault, I had this chapter ready for a couple of days now, and I sent it to her but she never checked in with me.**

**So she's either dead... or... something xD**

**Now, I only have one thing to day right now, and that is my Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I do own how ever two hands that make pretty heavy fist. So Orcos/Ozzie. Tell me to hurry it up on my work one more time and I will punch you in the face when I see you at work. I promise to you I will. XD. I'm really flattered you love my work, but you cant rush excellence. xD**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione would be abruptly woken up by the roar of the flames signaling that Blaise Zabini had arrived at her flat. At first she nearly hexed him every time he would arrive, since he had the tendency to arrive at unholy hours of the morning, and though Granger herself was an early riser, she never woke up _that_ early.

It wasn't until she put her foot down and threatened him with painful muggle castration that he agreed to put off his arrivals to a more pleasant hour. Not only that but he wordlessly agreed to also bring a fresh cup of coffee. Apparently the lack of sexual activity was beginning to get on the blonde's nerves.

You are probably wondering why it was that Blaise had to come over so early and every day. It's quite simple really.

He was playing Dress up Hermione. "Technically it's dress up Evangeline, Hermione Granger is supposed to be dead remember?" he pointed out.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you come over every day to dress me up!" she snapped as she was handed her outfit. Her eyes widened. "This will make me look like a slut! The fuck is wrong with you Zabini? I want to get Draco's attention, but even I'm not that desperate, I don't want him to take one look at me and flip me over the table and shag me to death." She exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest after having shoved the outfit back at him.

The tall dark wizard only rose a brow in amusement. "Are you sure about that? Because the way you've been acting as of late leaves no doubt that what you need is a good dick up your arse." He informed coolly with a devilish smirk. "Were I not already in a stable physical relationship, I'd shag you myself." He informed.

"Still dating the married woman I see."

"Of coarse I am, though I'm starting to with she weren't married." He said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Nothing, here try this one instead, gives you just enough modesty, easy on the eyes and-"

"Draco's favorite outfit on me." Hermione replied absent mindedly.

Blaise raised a brow at it. "I can see why." he said. "I must get going now." he said just like every day. He only came to get her dressed into something that would keep Malfoy coming back for more, because even when she was just Granger there were things that kept him intrigued, and apparently skinny yeans and clingy tops weren't enough anymore.

"Now please try and keep him waiting today, more than five minutes this time." he said before disappearing out the fireplace.

Hermione sighed and gave the outfit in her hand one last glance.

It consisted of her favorite beige colored spaghetti strapped blouse a pair of shorts she would never wear out in the streets just because they were so short and sometimes would ride up from behind making it uncomfortable.

But when she wore those two things together it made her feel like a child, and for some reason the shorts would remain how they were and wouldn't end up half way up her arse. This was a good thing, because she had first put this outfit back on when Draco and she had begun officially dating.

He had though it fun to Drag her to a small privet beach and force her to let loose, she had just begun working as an Un-Nameable, in the department of Mysteries and department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco though she needed a break, and so straight after work he apparated them to the secluded beach.

Hermione smiled at the memory and grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror after she dressed. She noticed almost instantly that she had an optimistic glow around her that she hadn't been able to see in such a long time. Grabbing her sweater and her Travel Cloak she stepped out of her flat.

She arrived at the Coffee Place quite early. Sitting herself on a small wooden bench across the street from it she debated. Should she take Zabini's advice and arrive late? She bit her lip.

She wasn't really one to arrive late, to anything. On the contrary she was very well known for her punctuality.

It took her quite a while for her to decide that arriving late today might not be so bad for her, might even give her the chance to check out that new book shop a few ways from here. So she stood and made her way down the street, little did she know that just as she had decided to leave, Draco had decided to arrive.

Neither noticed the other.

Hermione soon after arrived at mentioned Book shop, but though it had the grand variety of books, it contained not a single volume she had not already read or purchased before, so it truly, to a point, broke her heart.

She was just about o exit the establishment when a book, right beside the Cashier's desk, caught her attention. It was a simple Volume. Though simple for Hermione would be like reading a Library's Main Desk Index.

It was thick, the cover seemed to be bound in a sort of fabric that looked rough to the touch, but she expected it to be soft, the pages might be an entirely different matter, for those resembled old pieces of parchment.

Without knowing Hermione had moved towards the stand till she was standing right before it, her hand hovering inches above the cover.

"Interesting book isn't it?" the Shop Keeper asked, spooking the blonde Granger, causing her to jump nearly a foot in the air. The shop keeper chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said.

Hermione turned to look at the man. "No, No, It's alright." She blushed, setting herself right again.

"That's a book of Prophecies, rarely are people drawn to it, and it's strange that it had you in trance for so long, I saw you looking for it the moment you crossed the street and entered the shop." He said.

Hermione blinked. "Oh no you must have me mistaken, I heard there was a new book shop and I wanted to take a look around and see what books you had on shelf, I was just on my way out when I noticed it, It's surprisingly well detailed and it intrigued me, honest." She said.

"In that case I enhance my point." He said. "The new shop you speak of is on the other side of the street." He informed.

And to this Hermione knew not what to say. What if by taking on a different identity she had created, or taken upon a prophesy that was not hers? Or what if the prophesy was still hers and… Hermione shook her head. This was absolutely absurd.

"When in doubt, you can always take a look and see for yourself." The shopkeeper suggested gesturing forward.

Hermione thought there was nothing she could lose, and so with that, she stepped towards the book and carefully pulled the cover over and watched as the pages flipped along with it as a mysterious -not to mention eerie- gust of wind blew.

Hermione's brown eyes settled on the text that seemed to have been blown into the blank piece of parchment.

_Blood of Dragon, with mud and tears_

_Powers consumed, love and hate collide._

_A child of power, the dark will fear,_

_For it will bring end to the war of years._

_When the stars align, and the moon is full_

_Two souls, their love will consume,_

_And under the solstice, when lights touch earth,_

_Child of light, Child of Darkness,_

_The end will bring, at first breaths._

Hermione blinked, not having believed what she had just read, not only did she not believe it, but she didn't understand it.

_A child of light the dark fears? _she wondered, she supposed this meant Harry, for he had been feared by the dark lord for many years, and had he not brought end to the war between Death eaters and the rest of the wearing society?

The page of the book turned and Hermione kept reading.

_Child of hate, servant of Darkness,_

_To stop it will try, but won't succeed._

_Lies will be spoken and memories forgotten,_

_But that which love binds, mankind cannot destroy._

_Two lovers meet again, and love prevail,_

_But hardships these must face,_

_Or perish in a fate worse than death._

_For not much can save those,_

_With pain and death in their fate._

Book slammed itself shut after Hermione had finished reading the last words. She tried opening the book again, to try and get another look at the words and try to decipher what they meant for to her, at the moment, it gave her no answers, and made no sense what so ever.

"It's not time to view it again, when it's time, the book will know and will call for you." The shopkeeper called from a shelf not that far from where Hermione stood.

"But I need to know what all of this meant." She persisted.

"But the book does not believe you are ready to view it again, so until the time comes you must do with what you have." The shopkeeper said.

Hermione frowned and then with one last glance back at the book, she made her way out of the book store. And it wasn't till the clock struck twelve that Hermione realized just how late she was for her date with Draco.

* * *

Draco frowned when he spotted her entering the muggle coffee establishment.

The Blonde's eyes zeroed in and narrowed at the entering blonde female. "You're late." he said, not bothering to hide his dissatisfaction.

"I was not aware that we had arranged to meet at a specified time frame." Hermione noted as she was handed, well more like shoved, a coffee cup into her hands. "And this is cold." she pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and silently warmed the cup in her hand. "Impressive, wandless and wordless magic?" She said pretending to be impressed and then took a sip out of her beverage.

"Why does it sound like you're as impressed as you try to be?" He inquired.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was using sarcasm?" she asked sarcastically."What's got you in such a sour mood, did your shagging partner, the one who made you arrive late, not good enough?" he was then me cup of hot coffee in the face.

"You're lucky we're inside a muggle establishment, else I would have cursed your dick off." She warned.

Draco smirked. No…" he said and then laughed a bit. "Don't tell me you haven't shagged?" he asked. Hermione blushed some. "Why are we even having this conversation? Weren't we discussing why I was late, then the cold coffee? How did we end up talking about my sex life?" she asked flustered.

"Of Miss Twinstar, you are only too….. innocent." He said carefully. "You come here in such a sour mood, when normally it is I who gets you in that state. You cannot blame a wizard for assuming that a witch was late and in such a bad mood because she didn't get a good shag." He said.

"A brilliant wizard once taught me, that if the shag is not good there is no way in heaven, earth or hell that the witch, or wizard in either case, will be late for anything. Much on the contrary, they will be arriving quite early to where ever it was they had to arrive to." She pointed out.

Draco felt a rush of, dare he say it, jealousy. Sure the bloke who has uttered such words was brilliant for sure, for only the good, no, only the best of shags made others arrive late, but then ,. If someone had said such things to Evangeline Twinstar, then she must have had a pretty good partner, and it killed him, to a point, to know that he hadn't been the one to tell her such a thing, and shown her the definition of a good shag.

"I'd like to take you somewhere." He blurted out before he could even think about what it was he was saying.

Hermione rose a brow. "If you tell me you want to take me to your flat, then I will flat out refuse Mr. Malfoy. I am not that type of witch." She said.

"I've told you already many times, call me Draco, Mr. Malfoy is my father." He said. "And no, I wasn't about to ask you to my flat, I actually wanted to know if you would be interested in going out to the beach with me." He said, trying to sound casual.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Are you asking that because I'm dressed for the beach or is the Mighty Slytherin Prince asking me out on a date?" she teased.

Draco rose a brow and gave her a once over. "Both." He decided after a moment of thought and held out his arm for her to take.

Hermione smiled at him and took his offered arm. "I'd love to," she said and together they exited the shop and headed to the nearest apparation point.

* * *

Draco didn't know when it was that he had begun to feel for the woman beside him. He couldn't explain it. But to him it felt as if he were acting on the impulse of a chemistry that was already there from the moment he laid his eyes on the witch.

He knew it wasn't the way she looked, even if she was drop dead gorgeous. Perhaps it was something in her personality. She looked like the type of witch that was determined to get what she wanted, but not just by any means necessary, though he was sure that if the need came to it, she would be willing to let go of what she wanted the most if it meant that someone else would be happy. She was kind, sarcastic, but gentle, and not at all selfish.

One thing was sure; he knew he needed to have her the moment he laid his eyes on her. And when she talked back to his father all those months ago, he knew he had to make her his.

But whatever it was that caught his attention, it caught it, and he was damn sure it would take a lot for him to let go of what he had with her. In all honestly, he was thinking about solidifying thing with the witch. Taking to the next step on things. Because what they currently had was not enough for the young wizard.

Hermione mean while was having the best and worst time of her life. The moment was wonderful, the wizard she was with obviously felt something for her, and she was with him at their spot. The thing that made it awful was that the man she was in love with, didn't know _she_ existed, and was probably in love with someone else. That someone else was still her, but it wasn't _her_.

She wasn't Evangeline Twinstar, Pureblooded witch, Slytherin from the old days, daughter of two feared death eaters, only survivor of the Twinstar legacy.

No, that wasn't her. Her name is and always will be Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born witch, the alleged Gryffindor Princess, brain of the Golden Trio, Brightest witch of her age. She was and always has been and always will be, Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger, and proud of it!

If only she could take things back to the way there were, so far Draco only remembered all of the things they had done before they had begun officially dating. Arguments mostly, but he remembers some other things too.

For example, the time they had gone out to America together, but not yet as the official couple, to get the award for 'Most likely to be The Age's Next Merlin'. Of course, neither of them won the award, some Wizard from Romania got it.

Hermione however didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he didn't recall the angry sex they had after the ceremony. The thought of the memory alone made the witch's body temperature rise and suddenly it was a bit to warm for her.

"Do you like it here?" Draco asked. Hermione was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "I asked if you liked it here." He repeated himself.

Hermione nodded. "I really do, it's quite wonderful." She said with a slight smile. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it's just that my mind isn't exactly where it is supposed to be."

Draco raised a blonde brow at this. "And where exactly is your mind located at, if not in that pretty blonde head of yours?" he asked.

"With the wizard who captured my heart." She breathed, averting his gaze. Draco's fist clenched and his jaw grounded itself. "If only he, didn't think I was dead, it would make things that much easier for me." She sighed and Draco watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He gingerly whipped it away with his thumb.

"And why exactly does he think you dead?" he wondered. At this, Hermione turned to look at him. "Because, his father killed me, in front of him." She said.

"But I see you very much alive, I know a ghost when I see one." He pointed out.

Hermione shook his head. "When his father shot the killing curse at him, I put up a counter curse and the impact of the magical collation sent me flying against a wall, I hit my head and I passed out. Apparently he thought I was dead, though I was never buried, I … have reason to believe he might have already moved on with his life." She explained with great pain.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I've seen the way he looks at this one girl, she's prettier than me, used to go to school with him in his same house and all, and now when asked about me, he speaks as if he hated my very existence, just as he used to during our school days." She informed as another tear rolled down her face.

Draco's brow furrowed. "Well that makes no sense." He said. "If I had a woman as bright as you, I wouldn't have let her go, even if she were dead. Especially not if I claimed that she was the love of my life."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling frustrated with herself, and with him. "I shouldn't have said anything, and you shouldn't tell lies." She said bitterly as she turned around to leave him. He gripped her forearm.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't speaking lies." He snapped.

Suddenly Draco wasn't staring at Evangeline Twinstar, but at a younger Hermione Granger, with bright red puffy eyes. Both were wearing the exact same clothes, had the same pained look in their face. Only difference was that Evangeline's eyes weren't puffy.

That and the fact that Evangeline was no Granger.

"Let go of me." She growled and retrieved her arm from his grasp. Draco shook his head as an attempt to clear it of the image he just had. "Are you feeling alright?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm alright Granger." He seethed as he breathed in deeply; not noticing what he had called her as he tried to steady his thoughts. Why had he thought of Granger of all people while he was with the blonde vixen?

Hermione blinked at him and grabbed at his arm. "What did you call me?" she questioned?

Could this really be happening? Was Draco Finally remembering something?

"Just leave me be." He snapped and turned away from her and then turned to face the other way and began walking towards the house he had a little ways off the beach, careful to avoid the magical trap he had placed many years ago to ward off Muggles and Muggle-Borns.

Hermione however hadn't forgotten about the trap either, and unfortunately for her she couldn't dare cross it and risk what happened last time to happen again, and so she didn't follow after him. Instead she remained in her spot before deciding to turn and leave the place.

Draco noticed she was not behind him and turned to see her apparate out of his sight. His jaw set once more as another flash crossed his mind. It was Granger again, only this time she was wearing his robes, tears streaming down her pale face, tainting her winter flushed cheeks.

* * *

_Draco looked down at Hermione with tender eyes as he wrapped his robe around her. The look in her eyes broke his heart. And so he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find a way out of this, I promise. I cannot afford to loose you, I finally got you." he whispered into her hair._

_"It's just that... Why must my blood status mean so much to him? Why can't he over look it like you?" she mumbled into his chest._

_He suddenly lost track of what he was saying to Hermione and he suddenly felt as if he were falling into nothing, a cold embraced him, and though it wasn't as cold as the chilly winter London weather, it was still enough to make him shiver. _

_Suddenly silken words were spoken from the depths of his mind." Break her heart and then kill her." The voice commanded, and he felt as his mind processed it and began thinking of a form to carry out the voice's wish._

_"Draco? Draco, love, are you alright?" Hermione shook his shoulder gently upon noticing that he had apparently frozen on his spot._

_Shaking his head as he tried to clear the hazy mess it had become he slightly pushed her off of him, causing her to frown but Draco knew she could understand. Would he not done the same if he saw someone else needing space to clear their head? Besides she knew he very much appreciated the contact._

_"I can't be seen with you anymore, nor do I want to be anywhere near you." He finally spoke. From somewhere deep inside his mind Draco was screaming, why was he saying that? His mouth had moved, words were uttered, and they weren't his own_

_Hermione frowned. "Draco, why are you saying this?" she questioned calmly as she looked around, whom was she looking at, who was she searching for? Could she not see that something was wrong? _

_"Because, it's true." Draco spoke, clearer now. Draco was screaming from the inside now. Why was he saying such things if they were not true?_

_ "I can't risk my family's position in the Wizarding World for some filthy little Mud-Blood." he spat with so much venom in his tone that Hermione literally flinched at his words, hurt._

_"But Draco-" she tried to speak to him but he cut her off by pointing his wand at her again. Tears making their way down her cheeks. The action were not his own, his body was betraying him as it acted for the will of another._

_"Shut up!" he ordered, and Hermione listened. _

_"Now, I want you to turn around and leave me. For good this time." he commanded, and it broke Draco to see her nod in obedience and turn to leave him with tears streaming down her face ._

_Draco felt like he had to take control, he couldn't let this happen, he just couldn't. It took a lot of strain for him to break through the mental walls he was being held captive in. But he achieved it. Though he felt like he didn't have much time._

_"Hermione... R-run!" he called in a desperate attempt to warn her._

_She turned around dumb struck and then her eyes widened, his wand was aimed straight at her. Without a second thought she did as he pleaded and ran as fast as her legs could take her._

_"Avada Kadavra!" He cast the incantation and watched as Hermione, in a desperate attempt to save her life, pulled out her wand and yelled the only incantation she knew could work properly against such spell._

_"Expeliarmus!" Any other Time he would have cursed Potter for thinking such a spell could work against the unforgivable, but right now all he could do was hope that the spell could have effect. So when the two spells collided with each other just inches from her face she was flung in the air and against a wall._

_The impact causing he to make the snow that was stuck on the wall to cascade over her small frame._

_After what felt like an eternity Draco was released from the invading mind control and immediately he set off on a run to find Hermione hopping to find her alright... and Alive._

_He dug for her with his hands when he reached the spot where he had seen her fall. Finally after what seemed hours, though in reality it was just a few short minutes, he found her._

_Silent tears spilled from his eyes as he cradled her cold and limb form to his chest, rocking her slowly to and fro. "Please be alive... Please be alright... Please forgive me..." he chanted._

_Lucius Malfoy stepped into the picture then, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her be, she isn't worth it." he assured, trying hard not to sound proud of his work._

_Draco's head snapped up and shot daggers into his father's eyes with his own. "What you did is unforgivable and uncalled for." he spat as he briskly pushed his father's hand off._

_Lucius frowned and took out his wand. "I just wish It hadn't come to this." he said with a sigh. "Obliviate"_


End file.
